The field of the disclosure relates generally to systems used to execute data transactions, and more specifically, to methods and systems for detecting data field errors, for notifying users of and correcting invalid data within data transactions.
At least some known computer systems accept data transactions, such as additions or updates, from an external data provider and apply those data transactions to a local database. However, it is common for such data transactions to include invalid data. For example, a data value within a transaction may be outside a domain of legal or expected values. Invalid data generally renders the local database corrupt or may cause a failure in the execution of a data transaction against the database.
Some known systems detect failed transactions and report such transaction failures in a log file. Often, a log file may contain non-transaction-related system failures, informational messages, and/or non-critical warnings, and such a file may be output as unstructured text. The volume and the format of messages within a log file may increase the difficulty of determining whether and why a particular transaction has failed. Moreover, correcting invalid data may require significant manual coordination with the data provider that provided the data transaction. Additionally, in some cases, invalid data may be applied to a database without generating a transaction failure. In such cases, the invalidity of the data may not be apparent until it causes some type of error in the future. Fully resolving the invalidity at that point, may require considerable investigation of how and when the invalid data were created in the database and what other data may be affected.